whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Home/Archive 1
Beginning of wiki Starting out I only managed to start 3 articles today but I have a feeling that with enough effort and help this Wiki will be overflowing :) Have fun and please don't troll -I've stayed up too late XDDD YoungestChild (talk) 05:36, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Meh, I kinda give up. There's no way I'm gonna be able to create this without any help YoungestChild (talk) 21:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ahha! I found the Korean wikipedia site, now with crappy Google translator and copy pasting I can get this shenanigans mostly done XD YoungestChild (talk) 21:50, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Youngest Child, it's UnnamedGS from unnamedgs.com. The guy who fixed up White Day? Anyway, I think I could help fixing up this Wiki and adding more articles. I know a crazy amount of information about the game. UnnamedGS (talk) 11:21, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Ahha, cool. I feel like I just did this on a whim for three days then just let it kinda die :/ It was a really cool game and I watched one of my favorite youtubers play it. But I am very lazy :P Ummm but yeah Thanks for the help, YoungestChild (talk) 22:56, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I thought you'd deleted your Wikia account or something? Hah, anyway. Thanks for the approval. I may need an Administrator of the Wiki (i.e you) / administrative privilages for me (which ever you prefer) to change a couple of things though. This is because: After publishing a page by the name of "Sung Ah", whilst re-naming it to 'Seong-ah' at the same time - I ended up with duplicates, the pages: "Seong-ah" and "Sung Ah". So I changed "Seong-ah" to "Ji-hyeon", thinking I could just make it the page for Ji-hyeon, but now I can't re-name "Sung Ah" to "Seong-ah" because of the redirection from "Seong-ah" to "Ji-hyeon". So basically whether you understood that or not, I just need the page: "Ji-hyeon" to be deleted. And the page: "Sung Ah" to be re-named to 'Seong-ah' and it will be all sorted out fine. Sorry about that! UnnamedGS (talk) 11:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah yeah, I saw that and was wondering what happened XD It sounds like a problem I would encounter all the time if I was updating everything XD Since you are so dedicated to everthing, I see no problem in giving you adminship status and shenanagans :D Also, it sounds like a piece of cake for fix that issue, I'll do it now :) -feeling silly meow YoungestChild (talk) 18:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Ahha! It took me a while but I finally found the wikia video that walks through granting adminship! Huzzah :D Let me know If Burecrat status would help you in the future, if you have collegues or anyone in mind that would also like to help out the pages and would be helped by adminship status... so yeah :D YoungestChild (talk) 19:16, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh nice! Thanks a lot :) I'm afraid I've actually been on my own with absolutely everything I have achieved with White Day so far! So it'll probably be the same here, unless the vaguely organized crew members on my Forums and various other locations decide to join in. (I've been on my own, but obviously except for players who made bug reports, typo reports, suggestions and just more information passed down to me by random people on the internet). UnnamedGS (talk) 19:26, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, very cool. I'm probably too tired to write just now, but wanted to reply before a week slipped by or something- make it look like I'm doing something for this wiki XD perhaps I'll add P-guy page tommorow... I honestly can't remember his name at them moment XD YoungestChild (talk) 09:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) --- I don't know if anyone is still interested, but I found that many people misunderstood the plot, so I made lots of changes. However, I am not a native English speaker, so please fix grammar errors and organize them. Btw, Master of labyrinth is Seong-ah. It's not like that the Master of labyrinth was controlling somebody else, but it's just Seong-ah herself. 2/26/2014 Dead Wiki? So,I frequent this wiki a bit and noticed that it seems dead? Surely there is more to add from the game,right? Atleast from the translated version? 18:48, August 23, 2014 (UTC) I just found out about the game not too long ago, and seeing as how there is not much info on some topics such as puzzles and whatnot, I'm trying to add that info :) SomeTaffer (talk) 18:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Updates: 2015 Since the Wiki lacks blogs and forums and I do not have the rights to change that, I am going to list the changes done recently: November *The main page was updated. *We have a White Day (remake) page now. *The White Day Mobile page is about its own now, only lists the 2D Ver fro 2009. *We have made a page on Sonnori Co *The Wiki has been added on Wikia Horror Game Footer (seen at the bottom of the page) *A Video Game infobox template was added for use on game pages, and Template:Disambiguation for Disambiguation pages (pages that could link to various subjects of the same name) *Further updates include updates to the White Day page; development, remake and summary sections, this also includes the remake page. *Furthermore, when rights to editing are gained the main navigation and overall main page style are going to be updated hopefully when YoungestChild and UnnamedGS return, otherwise I'll have to request it myself from central. *Spider Ghost was updated with intro summary text, overview sections for remake/original added, remake appearance added. *Mi-suk: Added factual story? (story 9.. since it clearly mentions her) *Na-hyae: Added remake appearance. *White Day (Original): added infobox (worth mentioning that I added the engine name as well as other details), fixed links... Need help on finding korean cover. *Updated So-yeong and Hui-min with remake pictures and information (some). *The Woman in the closet has her own page now. Needs information. *There might be some truth to the 2/26/2014 Entry comment above about Seong-ah being the master of the labyrinth herself; maybe the plot was mistranslated or something? I have yet to be the original fan-translated game. *Added In-hyup, CD Contents. *Edited/Updated Lunch Lady's Head, Woman in the closet, Seong-ah etc.. *Template:Note Created/Added for listing important notes, it is based off spoiler/quote templates (allows you to add any text you want), has been applied to Seong-ah, Thanks to our Korean friend for clarification on Seong-ah's status, hopefully will be able to play through the game fully and understand. *Template:WIKI-REAL (Includes: WIKI-REALlink + ), Korean Wikipedia REAL template will be created later, also. *User:Myfffff1989 (Korean friend and editor) edited and updated: Coffee Cans, Soybean Milk, And Coins. *Added WangReal Engine.. *Update White Day: Ghost School: Now includes intro summary, plot summary and other notes (there was nothing before aside from picture and the video). *Added NDC 2012, Updated White Day: Ghost School with information and image of cast + note. *Found some valuable information on Sonnori and their games (including White Day) here: http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/korea/part2/company-sonnori.htm *28/11/2015: Introducing the new main page main box (the navigator on the top of the page), the rest of the features such as about, rules, policies, forum, chat and blogs will be enabled once Wiki permissions are given. Content box will be revisioned at a later date as well (image selection, like showing character faces) December *30/11/2015 & 01/12/2015: Contacted User:Ohonemin and since he came back he has been contributing with edits as he always did, so far we've collected informations on the prototypes, also Ohonemin added informations to creature/ghost pages with new images and ghost recollections from the remake. We are also trying to identify original Korean versions of White Day (original game from 2001) Including Ver 1.0 and latest ver before Multiplayer was removed. *Introducing new wikia quality infoboxes, which are "marker language" based (Mobile Friendly). See Template:Infobox video game 2 (Old Style) vs Template:Infobox video game (New, Wikia Marker Language, Mobile friendly) *Added Template:Infobox_character (New Markup Coding Style) with Template:Last_article_edit (which uses: Template:Time_ago + Template:Time_ago/core) *Several Ghost Pages were updated, Document pages were added, School Ghost Stories are being moved to separate pages and localizations will be includes along with original Korean scripts. Some pages were updated thnaks to the cooperation of User:Ohonemin and User:Myfffff1989. New pages were added (Kyeong-Hui, Fox Spirit, The Dormitory Captain's Spirit and more).. *We now have a Template:Cite web (Includes doc Template:Cite web/doc) Courtesy of WikiQuotes. *White Day added to the history of Survival Horror Games (Golden Age 1996-2004) *08/12/2015 | 2015/12/08 (Reopening of Wikia): Received admin status of the wiki, added text glow CSS, Temporary background, added chat widget to main page, enabled achievements and other features, added a slider to the main page (there is a bug with the text which will hopefully be fixed) New Administration team will be announced soon. Use this page for updates.. regards. --Jacob Mrox (talk) 11:42, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Wow. Anonymous Wiki user here, and I've got to say I'm surprised this wiki is still going. I was aghast when I realized that this wikia had been long ago abandoned and left shallow and empty. In hopes that I could help this place just a little, I tried editing the main page to have columns and bullet points that (hopefully) list some more things that could (hopefully) entice more people to edit! I even added the ending(s) descriptions to the main/original wiki page. Fixed small grammar and text mispellings. And then I eventually even added most of the ghost stories! And there's still so much more to add to this wikia! Photos, information, enemies, ghosts, character information, items, and etc! So many things I'd still love to see in this wiki! And I keep seeing people slowly add things to this. It's invigorating. Anyway, this was just another Anonymous Wiki User here, posting his thoughts. And also, Mrox, you've done quite a number of edits. Wow. Toodles! 02:23, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, hopefully we will be able to add and do more, I have been keeping an eye on this wiki since I first got to know White Day and the remake got me interested again after I saw it tucked away in the awful mobile game page, lol.. Also the URL is too long and hopefully will be changed in the near future. --~ Jacob Mrox (talk) 14:16, November 22, 2015 (UTC)